


Falling for the Beat

by raging_wrath



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hi I love Oblio, I'll edit tags as i go, Professional Dancer AU, Slow Burn, Slow burn friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_wrath/pseuds/raging_wrath
Summary: You're a new dancer at the Professional Dance Central Studio. There you meet Oblio, the best instructor at the studio. He seems like a cold man, but is he really? You'll have to find out...
Relationships: Oblio/OC (Dance Central)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Falling for the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is gonna be my longest fic. But I have a passion, and my passion is for one (1) emo twink. This will be broken up by encounter, so it will be a lot of short chapters as the ball gets rolling. Thank you to my wonderful friends who proofread my work. Love you guys <3\. It's always good to have the extra eyes.

“Ashlyn?”

“Here, sir!”

“Aster?”

“Aye Aye!”

Names were called down the line in a steady order. The A’s, then the B’s, the so on and so forth. It was a simple rolecall for the first practice session here at the Professional Dance Central Studio. Everyone is lined up in rows in alphabetical order to make attendance all the easier. So, it’s understandable they find themself somewhere in the middle of the group , behind three other dancers standing directly in front of them. They couldn’t be bothered to think of that though, they’re too far off in their own head thinking about everything else.

“...-arl?...Marl? ...Marl!”

The voice from the front of the room breaks Marl out of their train of thoughts. After a few quick blinks, they turn to the front and give an unsteady grin. Whoops.

“Sorry. Here, sir.”

“Very good. Next time, pay attention, if you would.”

The instructor moves on, and now Marl is focusing on him instead of their wishy washy worries. Standing at the front of the studio, crossing names off of his clipboard, is Oblio, the best instructor at the studio. Everyone in the area knows his name and whenever he’s brought up, it’s always with a sense of awe, especially from newcomers. Marl, for example, made sure to sign up for his classes as soon as applications were open. There couldn’t be any risk of not getting in! They got in with relative ease with the help of multiple letters of recommendation from their previous teachers and an impressive audition. However, now that they’re here...everything feels different; it’s nothing like they expected. 

Everyone looks fit, well put together, and incredibly attractive, including Oblio himself. They feel like they pale in comparison to the rest. How can they ever hope to fit in with these guys? Thankfully those thoughts don’t dawdle for too long, since class is finally starting now that rollcall is over. Oblio sets the clipboard down in the corner out of the way, then he starts talking. Marl tries to listen, but most of the words pass right through their brain; it’s in one ear and right out the other. It’s something about passion, the benefits of practice, and other things that they can’t grasp onto. Their heart is pounding too loud to hear most of his words, only managing the little snippets. Hopefully it’s enough to catch the gist and he won’t be quizzing any of them later. Maybe when class starts they’ll be a little less nervous and more able to focus. As soon as it starts, it’s over, and the music has started. Damn it, time to focus, they can’t slack any more than they already have!

\------------------

“Alright, we’re done here. Please be back the same time next week, there we’ll get into the choreography for your first performance. Have a good evening.” The music is shut off, and it’s quickly replaced with the sound of quiet chatter and the packing of bags. Marl is standing dead still in their spot, panting as they try to catch their breath. That went by so much faster than they could have anticipated. Throughout the whole class they were in another world, blindly following Oblio’s moves and instructions. At least they did as best as they could. Once they get a hold on their breathing, Marl goes straight to their bag and grabs their water bottle to chug most of it down. After getting a full drink, they pick up their bag to throw it over their shoulder so they can finally get out of there. Home sounds so good right now, a shower and nap sounds even better.

“Marl. Stay, I’d like to talk to you.” 

Oh no, that can’t be good. Slowly, they turn their head to look to the front and they’re met with a hard gaze from Oblio’s steely blue eyes. They gulp and drop their bag back on the ground. Home will come later, then, after getting chewed out by the teacher at the first class. 

“Yes, sir. Coming.” After one more drink, they set down the bottle next to their bag and quickly start to weave through the people walking out of the building to get to Oblio. If they thought their heart was pounding before, they were quite wrong. It’s loud in their ears now, and they have to try to quickly calm it down so they can properly hear as they reach him. A few other dancers linger by, trying to listen in on a student getting chewed out. Oblio quickly gestures for them to leave, and they do with a grumble and a huff. This is a private conversation then, they were not prepared to be under his full attention this soon, or at any point in time, to be frank.

“You were barely paying attention in class.” He starts, his tone not warm in the slightest. “As one of my highest rated students coming in, I expected more from you. Yes, you did well enough, but it was not hard to tell your heart was not in this practice. What is keeping your mind away?” Oblio asks. While he talks, he leans back against the bar in front of the mirror, that must be used by another class, maybe ballerinas? Did they also teach ballet and not just hip hop? Marl shakes their head and looks down at the floor to reign in their focus again. This is unnerving.

“I’m really sorry, nerves got the best of me. I’ll be sure to pay more attention next class.” They rock on their feet side to side with a quiet sigh. It’s hard to look at him like this, so they don’t even try. “Though... could I be in the front row next time, possibly? I know it’s out of order, but it’ll make it easier for me to focus so nothing distracts me.” They rub the back of their neck and look up to make eye contact again. His gaze bores right through them, and it makes their hair stand on end. After a moment, though, it softens and he nods with a small, almost unnoticeable smile. 

“Most of the students would not have the courage to ask me that. I admire those who are willing to go outside of what they’re told to better themselves. Yes, I will move you to the first row, in front of myself. No distractions.” Marl opens their mouth to respond, but he holds up a finger before they can say a single word. “However, in return, you must promise to do your best. If I am bending the rules around for you, you must return the favour by proving to me you are invested in this practice. Can you do that?” 

“...That’s it?”

“What do you mean, that’s it?”

“I mean, that’s all your asking of me? My full uh...passion, as you would say it? Of course I can do that! I almost always do, today was an exception!” They stand up fully and place their hands on their hips. This is much better than they thought it would be. “This is my passion! Trust me, next week, it’ll shine through! I can promise you that! Is that all?”

“Yes, it is. You...may go. I will see you next week.” He says with a slightly shocked expression. Marl nods and turns around to go grab their bag and water bottle. Before they walk out, they turn around and give him a cheerful wave. 

“Thanks for checking in on me! See you next week, sir!” With that, they leave with a pep in their step. That could have gone so much worse, but it didn’t! When the door closes, Oblio smiles and runs a hand through his hair. 

“...Yes, I guess I will.”


End file.
